


A Weiss, gift Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis on their fic of 'The Weight Around Her Neck'

by Butts_it_is



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_it_is/pseuds/Butts_it_is
Summary: A Weiss for the fic, The Weight Around Her Neck by Apathetic_Abstract_ApotheosisRead the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899214/chapters/42255116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Weiss, gift Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis on their fic of 'The Weight Around Her Neck'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/gifts).



> Dear Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis,
> 
> this piece is for you. I enjoy your fic, “The Weight Around Her Neck”, and I thought I’d offer this simple thing as a gift. A gift for you as a thank you for sharing such an amazing story with us. :)  
> I hope you’ll have a nice day.
> 
> \- The bunch of peaches in a trenchcoat


End file.
